Pucca in wonderland
by Miko-Sempai
Summary: Pucca era una chica normal o eso creían todos…ya que la pobre vivía atormentada por el mismo sueño, un lugar llamado "El pais de las maravillas"…ella hablaba con los demás sobre aquel lugar, pero todos creiasn que estaba loca mas sin embargo…nunca se imaginó que regresaría a aquel lugar…
1. Personajes

Miko: hola ewe/

Lectores de Miko?: *me arrojan panes* oigame no! Usted aun no termina las otras historias :v

Miko: lo se…lo se =7=U

Niko: esta historia no es del todo de esta idiota =_=U

Miko: ¡Asi es! :v

Niko: digamos que…

Miko: ¡Es una historia escrita por dos personas! :v…y no el maldito de Niko no me ayudo ¬¬*

Niko: tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer ¬o¬

Miko: en fin U¬¬…esta historia la comparto por una gran autora y un panecillo especial :v

~Suenan redobles de tambores(?)~

Miko: estoy hablando de…Karitto-chan! :v

Niko: solo daremos las descripciones de los personajes ¬o¬

Miko: asi que…aqui los tienen \ :v /

Pucca:

He aquí la personaje principal de esta historia; ella es adorable, amable y tolerante, es de estatura promedio, de pelo azabache, tiene heterocromia puesto que tiene un ojo rojo y otro verde; usualmente usa un vestido rojo sin tiras de pecho recto con volantes negros y un moño negro en la espalda y baletas rojas, ella es un poco loli ((Digamos que no es plana pero aun asi parece loli :v)), su peinado usual es una trenza y un moño rojo atando la punta. [16 años]

Garu o Sombrerero Loco:

El personaje principal de esta boneta historia, tiene un sombrero de copa con parches de colores pero su color principal es el negro, usualmente viste de traje con parches coloridos y un moño de puntos pero a veces solo se coloca un pantalón de artes marciales ((los pantalones sueltos hechos de una tela que se estiran :3)) de color negro; su pelo le llega hasta por encima de sus hombros ((tiene un corte muy sepsi X3)), es de color azabache y sus ojos son dorados y azules, tiene un abdomen marcado y es un Tsundere profesional ¬u¬…da clases los jueves y no cobra mucho :v y por supuesto…el ¡Rey de harem! Y ¡El seme mas seme de todos!(?) :v [18 años]

Karitto o Gato Chesire:

Si…ella aparece en esta historia como un personaje ((pero no será narrada desde mi perspectiva ya que Carlos es el narrador e_e)), bueno…en resumen es un Neko en forma humanoide =w= ((tiene orejitas y colita de neko \ :v /)), usualmente utiliza una ombliguera que combina con su colita(?), un short negro, medias veladas negras y converse morados, es la mejor amiga del sombrerero y se burla normalmente de este ^u^ y no es loli ((dejo de serlo hace unos ayeres :'v)) [15 años]

Abyo o Liebre de Marzo:

Muajaja e_e, nuestro baka favo-…nuestro baka regresa! :v, este tipo es un amigo del sombrerero, ama joderlo, es un baka, mujeriego y a pesar de estar enamorado de Ching se pone a coquetear con otras chicas para llamar su atención y ponerla celosa… aunque eso nunca sale bien; tiene el pelo de color negro largo hasta un poco más debajo de sus hombros recogido en coleta y una balaca con orejas de conejo, es un poco alto ((casi como Garu :v)) y usualmente viste de traje y tiene ojos cafés. [17 años]

Ching o Lirón:

¡LA FUJOSHIII!, ella es una yandere ((la guardaespaldas de Pucca :v)) amante del yaoi que siempre aparece cerca de Pucca en las mejores oportunidades de Garu para quitarle su inocencia, tiene el pelo negro largo recogido en dos trenzas con ojos azules y normalmente utiliza un pantalón rosado y una camisa blanca de tiras y un chaleco rosa, es un poco más alta que Pucca y ama verla en cosplay y tiene un álbum de fotos de Pucca e_e [16 años]

Niko: muy pronto a la venta en Miko's Shop :v

Miko o El conejo blanco:

See…yo también aparecere en la historia…por que quiero(?) :v…en fin…continuemos con mi descripción =7=U, mi cabello castaño me llega un poco más abajo de la cintura, ojos cafés (café color pan :v) junto con cola y orejas de conejo; usualmente uso unos jeans oscuros, una camisa de botones blanca con un chaleco color aguamarina y una corbata roja junto a unos converse negros, aparentemente soy loli pero no soy plana e_e, cof se atrasa en actualizar cof :v…crea historias y dibujetos deformes,¿Ya mencione que amo el pan? XD [15 años]

Niko: *me mira* ¿Por que demonios te cubres el rostro? =_=U

Miko: no se!…es que me da mucha verguenza pero ya que X\\\D

Ring o La reina roja:

¡La primera del harem! Ella tiene el pelo azul y tiene dos grandes cualidades más grandes que Pucca y tiene los ojos de color rojo, tiene el pelo largo pero se lo recoge en una trenza; normalmente utiliza un vestido negro con corazones rojos y unas mallas negras con rallas rojas y tacones negros [16 años]

Tobe:

Él es un narcisista que esta "enamorado" de Pucca, tiene el pelo más largo que Miko (oie khe? :v?) de color negro azulado y ama el maquillaje como Ring, tiene los ojos de color café y viste usualmente una camisa de color blanco, un pantalón celeste, unos zapatos elegantes y un chaleco celeste [18 años]

Carlos:

El sera uno de nuestros narradores, es alto, de tez clara y cabello castaño oscuro.

Miko: bueno creo que eso es todo :v

Niko: *haciendo poses de físico culturista?* falto yo ¬u¬

Miko: *suspiro* bueno…

Niko:

Es un imbécil, es engreido y mujeriego, se corta mal el pelo(?), cobra $200 la hora(?)

Niko: *me golpea en la cabeza* oye! ¬¬*

Miko: no me culpes asi eres tu XD

Niko: $200 la hora? ._.

Miko: si por que tu…

Niko: *me golpea con un pan* yo me describiré! ¬¬*

Niko:

Es un narrador muy suculento y soltero ;v…hago ejercicio y…

Miko: ya entendi…lo hare bien ¬¬*

Niko:

Es un poco mas alto que yo…su cabello es cafe de un tono un poco mas oscuro (se pinta el pelo :v) es de tez clara…el maldito utiliza pupilentes =_=U pero sus ojos son café (color caca :v) y viste siempre con una polera azul junto con jeans blancos y converse blancos [17 años ewe…esta viejo :v]

Miko: bueno…y eso es todo por ahora…tal vez esta semana haya capítulo…pero en fin…nos vemos luego

Bye-nee~ ^^/


	2. Un conejo blanco

Miko: bueno panecillos mios…este es el inicio de otra historia e_e

Niko: una muy buena ya que será narrada por mi ¬w¬

Miko: callate maldito ¬¬*…en fin…ojala disfruten esta nueva historia \ :v /

* * *

~Narra Pucca~

Cuando era pequeña siempre había soñado con ese lugar, siempre he estado pensando sobre aquel lugar ¿Realmente era un sueño? ¿Acaso alguna vez fui a ese lugar? o simplemente estoy loca.

Recuerdo algunas cosas sobre el sueño, un conejo blanco, un gato, teteras, flores de diversos tamaños, era un lugar muy colorido…hablaba sobre aquel sueño con mi padre, Al parecer él no me trataba como los demás no me tachaba de loca…él era el único que podría comprenderme pero, lamentablemente él falleció dejándome sola con mi madre Nadeshiko y mi hermano mayor Luka.

Ella es una muy buena madre muy cariñosa amable y buena con todos pero no me comprende tanto como mi padre lo hacía, hoy será lo que ella dice "Un día especial", no entiendo solamente será una fiesta de uno de los viejos amigos de mi padre, conozco a ese hombre y a su hijo Tobe, digamos que el es como un amigo mío.

Pucca: *mirando por la ventana* mamá…¿Por que tenemos que ir a ese lugar?

Nadeshiko: Pucca…se que a ti no te gustan las fiestas pero hoy será un dia diferente *sonrie*

Pucca: ¿Que tiene de diferente hoy? Solo será otra fiesta en donde yo no encaje *suspira*

Nadeshiko: no digas eso pequeña, ellos no…entienden tu forma de ver el mundo ^^U

Pucca: *suspira*

En el momento que llegamos fuimos muy bien recibidas, fue algo extraño, y se volvió mas extraño cuando Tobe camino hacia a mi y tomo mi mano.

Tobe: vaya…hoy luces muy encantadora *besa la mano de Pucca*

Pucca: t-tu tambien luces encantadora…¡Q-Quiero decir! *suspira* gracias =_=U

Tobe: esta bien ._.

Ambos caminamos hacia el jardin trasero que era en donde se iba a realizar la fiesta, muchas personas nos saludaban con alegría.

~Fin de la narración~

Pucca: ¿Por que nos estan mirando tanto?

Tobe: *mirandose en un espejo* tal vez es por mi belleza ;v

Pucca: oh =_=U

~Comienza la musica~

Tobe: ¿Puedo permitirte bailar conmigo? ;v

Pucca: esta bien ._.

Tobe: *toma a Pucca de la cintura y comienzan a bailar*

Extras: *bailan alrededor de ellos*

Pucca: *rie levemente*

Tobe: ¿Por que te ries?

Pucca: oh…es que imaginé como se verían los hombres vestidos como mujeres y a las murejes vestidas como hombres…

Tobe: eso suena raro e imposible

Pucca: *murmura* pero tu usas maquillaje ¬o¬*

Tobe: ¿Dijiste algo?

Pucca: no ^^U *mira hacia el cielo*

Extras: *chocan con Pucca y Tobe* oigan :'v

Tobe: lo siento…al parecer la señorita esta algo nerviosa ^^U *se lleva a Pucca hacia unos arbustos* ¿Ahora que te pasa? ¬¬

Pucca: me preguntaba como se sentiría volar…

Tobe: *suspira* no puedo mas…creo que ire por algo de yogurt

Pucca: ¿Yogurt? =_=U

Tobe: *se va*

Pucca: *suspira*

¿? y ¿?: *caminan hacia ella* vaya al parecer debes estar muy feliz ^^

Pucca: hola Lily, hola Amy…¿Por que estaría feliz?

Lily: oh…al parecer nadie se lo dijo

Amy: eso podría ser malo…

Lily: ¿Que tan malo?

Pucca: esperen…¿De que estan hablando?

Amy: tenia razon…ella aun no sabe de lo que esto se trata

Lily: tienes razon tal vez eso sea malo

Pucca: chicas…no las entiendo ._.

Lily y Amy: ¡Te casaras!

Pucca: oh…esperen ¿¡Que!? O.o

Luka: *camina hacia ellas* gracias por arruinar la sorpresa ¬¬ *toma a Pucca del brazo y comienzan a caminar*

Pucca: Luka…¿Era cierto lo que ellas dijeron?

Luka: *suspira* si…esta fiesta era para comprometerte

Pucca: ¿Con quien?

Luka: con Tobe…

Pucca: ¿¡Que!? ¿Con Tobe?

Luka: ¿Hay algo malo con eso?

Pucca: b-bueno…*mira a Tobe*

Tobe: *maquillandose* :v

Pucca: eso creo =_=U

Luka: Pucca…tu eres mi hermanita, pronto serás mayor y eso significa…matrimonio *toma a Pucca de los hombros* yo solo quiero verte feliz…mirame a mi, me comprometieron con Mila y ambos somos muy felices, quiero eso para ti…

Pucca: tal vez…tengas razón

Luka: entonces…sera mejor que estes lista *besa a Pucca en la frente* nos vemos luego…

Pucca: si…

Luka: *se va*

Pucca: *camina hacia un laberinto* (Tiene razón…el y Mila son muy felices) *entra al laberinto y mira a Mila con alguien mas* vaya al parecer estas ocupada…con lord Hiro ¬¬

Mila: *se aleja de Hiro* ¡Oh!~ Pucca…b-bueno nosotros…

Hiro: m-me ayudaba a quitar el veneno de una mordida de una serpiente

Pucca: si claro…la serpiente te mordió en los labios…y esa serpiente fue Mila ¬¬*

Mila: no hablaras de esto con Luka…¿Verdad?

Pucca: ¡Claro que lo har-

Mila: no querrás verlo sufrir…¿Verdad?

Pucca: ¡Y-Yo!…

Mila: será mejor que te prepares para la sorpresa de hoy…

Pucca: pero yo no…

Mila: *se va junto con Hiro*

Pucca comenzo a adentrarse al laberinto para asi llegar hasta una fuente…

Pucca: al fin estoy sola…

Lo que no sabía era que a lo lejos se encontraba alguien que la miraba.

Nadeshiko: *camina hacia Pucca* querida…necesito que vengas ahora…

Pucca: pero mamá…yo quería estar un momento sola…

Nadeshiko: eso puede ser después…por ahora necesitamos tu presencia

Ambas caminaron hacia en donde estaban las demás personas.

Pucca: ¿Por que…

Tobe: *toma a Pucca de la mano y caminan hacia un kiosco*

Pucca: Tob-…

Tobe: Pucca *se arrodilla* nos conocemos desde que eramos niños…*toma una pequeña caja*

Extras: oh~ :v

Tobe: Pucca…¿Quieres ser mi esposa? *sonrie*

Extras: aw~ :'v

Pucca aun no sabía que decir, a pesar de que ella sabía para que era la fiesta, miro por un segundo a las demás personas y a lo lejos…en la mesa de comida logró ver a un "conejo blanco"

Miko: *tomo una bandeja de pan?* ¡Aye! :v

Pucca: *mirando al conejo* (¿¡El conejo blanco!?)

El conejo o coneja =_=U…miro a Pucca y la saludo mientras sonreía, la coneja estupida comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque y se tropezo ._.

Miko: oye eso no iba en la historia :'v

Ira en la historia por que yo digo ¬¬…

Miko: maldito Niko :'v

Pucca miro a la coneja que hablaba sola y agitaba su puño con fuerza hacia el cielo.

Tobe: ¿Pucca?

Pucca: *mira a Tobe* y-yo…

Pucca miro nuevamente a la coneja la cual comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque

Pucca: tengo que irme…ya es tarde *comienza a perseguirme?*

Todos: *miran a Pucca*

Pucca comenzó a seguir a la coneja, y cada vez se adentraban mas en el bosque

Pucca: ¡Espera!

Ambas llegaron hacia una madriguera…

Miko: dejame adivinar *imito la voz de Niko* "la coneja se tropezó y cayo hacia la madriguera" ¬o¬

No…una rama le cayó en la cabeza haciendo que se cayera y se golpeara nuevamente en el suelo y cayó hacia el agujero…

Miko: ¡Maldito! X'v

Pucca: *se acerca al agujero* eso fue muy raro…=_=U

Pucca se acerco un poco mas y le cayó un pan en la cabeza y cayó por el agujero…

Pucca: ¿¡Que!? O.o

Y así comienza una nueva series de desastres para Pucca…

Fin del capitulo 1

* * *

Miko: bueno...primero que nada quiero aclarar un par de cosas, la primera es que esta historia no sera exactamente igual a la de Alicia, pero aun asi sera la misma trama, ya que tendrá el toque Miko(?) :v

Niko: el toque deforme ¬o¬

Miko: si XD, y la segunda es que, creo que esta historia no sera tan larga ya que tampoco quiero sobre explotar la historia de Alicia :v

Niko: sera larga pero no tanto(?) ¬o¬

Miko: asi es ewe, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo! :v

Bye-nee~ n.n/


	3. ¿En donde estoy?

¿?: entonces…¿No vas a responderme?

Pucca: y-yo…

Daten: *flotando mientras bebe una taza de té* oh~ al parecer encontraste el camino *mira a Pucca*

Pucca: ¿Daten?

Daten: y al parecer te encontraste con Koneko y Kon…

Koneko y Kon: *se levantan* algo asi =_=U

¿?: *se acerca a Pucca y la toma del mentón* asi que tu eres "ella"

Daten: si…y no tardo mucho tiempo para encontrarte =w=

Pucca: tu eres…¿El sombrerero?

¿?: vaya…no eres tan torpe como pensé *la toma de la mano y la ayuda a levantarse*

Pucca: oh…gracias…Sombrerero

¿?: dime Garu…sombrerero es muy largo…

Pucca: e-esta bien…

Daten: ¿Cuanto tiempo se tomaran de las manos? e_e

Pucca: *se sonroja* ¿E-Eh?

Garu: callate Daten ¬¬*

Kon: ya los Shippeo =u=

Koneko: ya somos dos =u=

Daten: tres =u=

Garu: *les lanza una taza de té hirviendo?* ¡Callense! ¬¬*

Daten, Koneko y Kon: x.x

Pucca: *suspira* bueno…Daten me dijo que viniera aqui para buscar respuestas

Garu: *mira a Daten* ¿Enserio? ¬.¬

Daten: ¿Que querías que le dijera? ¿"¡Oye! Tu nos ayudarás por que eres nuestra salvadora"?

Garu: si algo asi =_=U

Pucca: ¿Salvadora?

Garu: vayamos al jardín…

Pucca: ¿Alla me explicaras todo?

Garu: no solo que…

Daten, Koneko y Kon: oh no =_=U

Pucca: ¿Solo que…?

Garu: ¡Ya casi es la hora del té! *toma a todos del brazo y camina hacia el jardín* ¡Prepare ochenta litros de diferentes tipos de Té! *aura de rosas*

Pucca: ¿¡Ochenta litros!? O.o

Koneko y Kon: solo siguele la corriente =_=U

Daten: Verás…Garu tiene un amor muy extraño hacía el té =_=U

Pucca: y-ya veo ._.

Garu: *se sienta y comienza a servirse té* por cierto ¿Donde esta Miko? Creí que ella estaba contigo Daten…

Daten: si pero tuvo que irse…ya sabes "Tenía prisa" y "Se le hacía tarde" =_=U

Pucca: asi que…Garu necesito hacerte un par de preguntas

Daten: descuida el es soltero ;v

Pucca: ¡N-No esa clase de preguntas! X\\\X

Garu: ¿Y bien?

Pucca: *suspira* bien…¿Como salgo de aqui?

Garu: ¿A que te refieres con "aqui"?

Pucca: pues a este lugar tan extraño…digamos que yo no soy de aqui y…

Garu: lo se *bebe un poco de té*

Pucca: ¿Eh?

Garu: *suspira* aqui no hay salida…

Pucca: ¿¡Como que no hay salida!? ¿¡En donde demonios estamos!?

Garu: bienvenida a Wonderland ¬o¬

Pucca: ¿Wonderland? (Me suena familiar pero... No logro recordar de que... Siento como...Si fuese algo importante) y-yo..

Garu: se lo que diras…"¡Quiero salir de aqui!" A decir verdad no creo que tu seas "ella"…me decepcione al verte

Pucca: ¿Te decepcione?

Daten: verás pequeña…el creyó que tu…ya sabes…serias diferente

Pucca: pues…¡Yo no tengo la culpa! ¿¡Esta bien!?

Garu: *coloca la taza en la mesa* suficiente…yo no pienso entrenar con ella…

Daten, Koneko y Kon: ¡Pero!

Garu: esta chica no es "La salvadora" y me niego a aceptarla como tal…asi que si me disculpan tengo cosas mejores que hacer…

Daten: *se lanza sobre Garu* ¡Ya no prepares mas té! *trata de detenerlo* x.x

Garu: ¡T-Tengo que hacer mas! ¬¬*

Koneko y Kon: *tratan de detener a Garu* ¡Aiuda! :'v

Daten: *mira a Pucca* ¡Oye tu! Como sea que te llames…¡Ayudanos a detener a este enfermo! :'v

Pucca: ¿¡Eh!? ¿C-Como…? Yo pienso que no es malo que haga mas té =u=U

Daten, Koneko y Kon: ¡No digas eso! :'v

Daten: verás pequeña…Garu prepara demasiado Té de diferentes sabores y…

Koneko y Kon: eso lo lleva a crear nuevos sabores y a veces…

Daten, Koneko y Kon: crea nuevas cosas…a veces peligrosas ._.

Pucca: ¿¡Enserio!? O.o

Garu: solo fueron dos veces ¬¬

Daten: veintisiete ¬¬

~Flash back~

Miko: y ese es un claro ejemplo sobre como no caer a un pozo…

Daten: *flotando* ¿La dinamita es necesaria?

Miko: ¡Es la clave!

Koneko: vaya…tal vez deberías escribir un libro sobre como evitar caer a un pozo

Daten: ¡Si! Eso serviría de mucho :v

Miko: lo estoy pensando…pero…

Kon: ¿Lo dejaras y lo publicaras muy tarde? ¬o¬

Miko: ¡Soy puntual! ¬¬

Daten, Koneko y Kon: *miran a Miko y rien* XD

Miko: ¿A quien engaño? Tienen razon *rie* XD

Garu: *camina hacia ellos* hola chicos…¡Admiren mi nueva creación! *señala una tetera?*

Daten, Koneko, Kon y Miko: ¿¡Que demonios!? ¿¡Por que esa cosa tiene vida!? O.o

Garu: tal vez…me emocione un poco con las especias =_=U

Té(?): *comienza a comerse a gente inocente(?)*

Daten: ¿¡Que clase de especias utilizaste!? O.o

Garu: polvo de zombie -u-

Todos-Garu: ¡Eso no es una especia! ¬¬

Garu: en fin…*les muestra otra tetera* hice un té de fuego puro…¿Alguien quiere?

Kon: ¿¡Como esperas beber eso!? ¬¬

Garu: le agrego hielo ¬¬

Koneko: ¡Eso es imposible!

Miko: *señala otra tetera* G-Garu…¿Por que esa tetera tiene un aura oscura? ._.

Garu: saben que…creo que hare mas té

Todos-Garu: ¿¡Quien es su sano juicio bebería de tu té!? ¬¬

Garu: ustedes…o si no…

Todos-Garu: nos lanzaras al rio de hormigas =u=U

Garu: ¿Quien quiere un poco?~ ¬u¬

Todos-Garu: (necesitaremos nuevos órganos vitales después de esto…) y-yo…=u=U

~Fin del flash back~

Pucca: b-bueno…a mi me gusto el sabor del té y…

Garu: ¡Ya me agrado! ._./

Daten: solo lo dijo para que dejarás de hacer té…¡Maldito enfermo! ¬¬

Garu: ¡Tengo que hacer mas!

Pucca: (¿Por que esto me pasa a mi?) TTuTT

Después…

Pucca: *suspira*

Garu: *camina hacia ella* asi que…¿Como llegaste aqui?

Pucca: *mira a Garu* ¿Eh?

Garu: ¿No vas a responder?

Pucca: l-lo siento…*suspira* es que es algo complicado…creeme…no…no lo entenderías…digamos que es algo raro y…loco

Garu: tienes suerte…por alguna razon me llaman "El sombrerero loco" asi que todo lo que suene anormal o raro para ti…para mi todo eso será normal…

Pucca: *suspira* verás…cuando era niña…tenia un sueño y ese sueño siempre estuvo presente en mi mente, aunque ese sueño al parecer era un lugar al cual yo visite cuando era pequeña…pero…es muy parecido a este aunque…pienso que…solo es otro sueño…ya que ¡Es imposible!

Garu: entonces…¿Que se supone que hacías antes de llegar aqui?

Pucca: *suspira* verás...Hace unas horas estaba en una celebración junto con mi madre y muchas otras personas que conozco, y un amigo de la infancia me… Propuso matrimonió…*suspira* yo no supe que hacer…asi que solo seguí a una extraña figura…que casualmente la había visto en mi sueño…

Garu: y...¿Puedes contarme mas sobre aquel sueño?

Pucca: si, cuando era pequeña tuve un sueño parecido...

Garu: y dime...¿Recuerdas algo de ese sueño?

Pucca: algo así... Recuerdo haber visto un conejo blanco...

Garu: no la confundas, ella es una coneja =_=U

Pucca: *rie levemente* lo se…y bueno…Recuerdo una pequeña puerta...Flores gigantes y animales peculiares..Hermosas y dulces melodías...

Garu: (Ella es... Ella es la elegida...)

Pucca: t-tambien recuerdo... Teteras con bellos detalles... ¡Sombreros de diferentes tamaños y hermosos diseños!, rosas blancas pintadas de rojo

Garu: (Lo esta describiendo todo a la perfección…)

Pucca: recuerdo a seres muy extraños…

Garu: (ella lo esta recordando cada vez mas)

Pucca: naipes de corazon…rojos y blancos, una corona y una espada plateada…

Garu: (Mi reina Blanca y la Reina roja…) bien…ya escuche suficiente…

Pucca: ¿Eh?

Garu: llego momento de llamar a La liebre de marzo y a Lirón…*camina hacia el bosque* hay que darnos prisa…

Pucca: ¡Espera! ¿No iremos con Daten, Koneko y Kon?

Garu: oh~ ellos ya lo saben…

Pucca: ¿Enserio? Pero…

Garu: solo observa…*se quita el sombrero* ¿Vez esto?

Pucca: S-Si…

Garu: *lanza su sombrero hacia un árbol*

Daten, Koneko y Kon: *los golpea el sombrero y caen al suelo* x.x

Pucca: *los mira* ¡Chicos! ¿¡Estan bien!? O.o

Daten, Koneko y Kon: s-si x.x

Garu: eso se ganan por espiarnos ¬¬*

Después…

Koneko: odio caminar =_=U

Garu: tranquila…pronto llegaremos a la casa de la liebre de marzo…

Koneko: pero ya me canse :'v

Daten: *flotando* ¡Ja! Novatos ¬w¬

Koneko: ¡Eso no es justo! ¬¬*

Kon: ¡Tu flotas! ¬¬*

Daten: ¡Ja Ja! ¡Yo mando! \ :v /

Koneko y Kon: *se suben a un árbol y se lanzan sobre Daten*

Daten: *cae al suelo junto con Koneko y Kon* x.x

Pucca: eso debió doler =_=U

Garu: *facepalm* ¿¡Pueden comportarse!? ¬¬*

Daten: ¡No! :v

Garu: ¡Son unos…! *comienza a hacer un sombrero(?)* ¬¬*

Pucca: ¿Que esta…? ._.

Daten: *lanza a Koneko y a Kon lejos y comienza a flotar* Otra de las cosas que ama Garu es hacer sombreros :v

Pucca: ya veo…

Garu: si…y solo asi controlo mis instintos asesinos *mira a Daten, Koneko y Kon* ¬¬*

Pucca: ¿Tus que? ._.

Daten: ignoralo *señala una cabaña* ¡Mira!

Koneko y Kon: ¡Llegamos! *-*

Garu: bien…solo tengan cuidado con las trampas…

Pucca, Daten, Koneko y Kon: *caminan hacia Garu* ¿Con las que? *caen sobre una trampa?* x.x

Garu: *facepalm* ¬¬*

~Comienzan a sonar campanas y los captura una red gigante(?)~

Garu: los odio ¬¬*

¿?: ¡Ja! ¡Capture el almuerzo! :v

¿?: *lo golpea* Abyo…solo es Garu, te dije que vendría U¬¬

Abyo: lo siento Ching :'v

Ching: *toma su espada y corta la red*

Daten: *trata de flotar*

Koneko y Kon: *caen sobre Daten*

Daten: N-Necesitare una nueva espalda :'v

Garu: *da un giro y cae de pie* oh~ *atrapa a Pucca y la carga* ¿Estas bien?

Pucca: *se sonroja* s-si ^\\\^

Abyo: baia baia…ya los shippeo e_e

Ching: y yo e_e

Daten: ¿Verdad que si? ewe

Garu: *coloca a Pucca en el suelo* Dejen de decir estupideces y comenzemos ya…

Abyo: pero antes…*camina hacia Pucca y la toma de las manos* hola lindura ;v

Pucca: ¿H-Hola? ^^U

Abyo: Soy Abyo…la Liebre de marzo *besa la mano de Pucca*

Ching: *patea a Abyo en la cabeza y lo lanza hacia un árbol* idiota ¬¬*

Abyo: ¡Estoy bien! :'v

Ching: ¡Oh! ¿En donde estan mis modales? *mira a Pucca* hola…soy Ching, también conocida como Lirón ^^

Pucca: hola…yo soy Pucca es un gusto conocerlos ^^

Abyo: *camina hacia Garu* asi que…¿Es ella?

Garu: asi es…

Ching: ¿La reina blanca ya sabe sobre esto?

Garu: aún no…ella recien llego hace unas horas…

Daten: *flotando mientras come arequipe* yo me encargaré de informarselo -u-

Garu: *se sonroja* ¡N-No! ¡Y-Yo lo haré personalmente! ¬\\\¬

Koneko: ya es algo tarde…pronto comenzarán a salir los guardias para patrullar

Kon: además tenemos que comenzar cuanto antes…

Garu: *suspira y cruza los brazos* como quieran ¬3¬

Pucca: Chicos…yo…de verdad no entiendo nada…

Abyo: ¿Eh? ¿Garu no te ha dicho nada aún?

Pucca: pues no =_=U

Ching: *golpea a Garu* ¡Idiota! ¡Se supone que tu se lo dirias!

Garu: ¡Lo olvide! ¬¬*

Daten: mentira :v

Koneko: el estuvo haciendo sombreros

Kon: y preparando mas té :v

Garu: ¡Se acerca el no-cumpleaños de todos!

Daten: pero eso es todos los días ._.

Garu: eso no importa ¬3¬

Pucca: *rie levemente*

Todos-Pucca: *Miran a Pucca*

Pucca: *los mira* ¡O-Oh! Lo siento…es que de donde yo vengo…nadie diria este tipo de cosas…diganme loca pero…me siento…comoda con ustedes

Todos-Pucca: (Definitivamente es ella…)

Mientras tanto en otro lugar…

Tobe: Que niña mas infantil…huir asi de la nada…*mira alrededor* y lo peor es que soy yo quien tiene que buscarla…

Tobe quien hace unos momentos había sido rechazado por Pucca…se encontraba en el bosque buscandola…pero lo que no sabía era que no estaba solo…ya que una coneja estaba cerca de el…

Miko: *con una bandeja de Pan* fue buena idea volver a la fiesta por mas pan =w=

Tobe: ¿Eh?

Miko: *choca con Tobe y el pan cae a un charco* ¡Nooo! *se arrodilla* ¡Mi pan! :'v

Tobe: lo siento…no fue mi intención…*mira a Miko* Tu…

Miko: *se levanta y mira a Tobe* baia baia…pero miren a quien tenemos aqui…

Tobe: ¿Q-Que haces tu aqui?

Miko: estoy dando un pequeño paseo ;v

Tobe: ¿P-Por que…? ¿Por que hoy? ¿Por que ahora?

Miko: *aparece un pan de la nada y lo muerde* haz estado evitandome durante diez años…

Tobe: y lo hice bien…viví muy tranquilo durante ese tiempo…

Miko: no te creas especial…sabes que eres uno de nosotros…

Tobe: ¡Ja! Tal vez logre evitarte…pero no sere parte de ese circo de lunaticos…

Miko: entonces…¿Por que intentas evitarlo?

Tobe: ¿Por que? ¿¡Por que!?…¡Escuchame! ¡Yo quiero vivir tranquilo! ¡Tener una vida normal! ¡Y la hubiese tenido si…Pucca no hubiese huido!

Miko: *coloca sus manos en su nuca* haz lo que quieras…de todos modos sabes que pasara tarde o temprano…

Tobe: *cruza los brazos* espero que sea tarde…

Miko: tarde…tarde…¡Demonios! ¡Olvide que se me hacia tarde! :'v

Tobe: "Que raro"

Si…sin olvidar también su retraso mental.-Y los narradores nos reimos de la estupidez de Miko.

Tobe: *rie* XD

Miko: ¡Oh Tobe! ¡Tienes una mancha morada! :v

Tobe: *se mira a un espejo* ¿¡En donde!? :'v

Miko: aqui…*lo golpea* ¬¬

~Aparece la madriguera detrás de Tobe~

Tobe: *cae en la madriguera* ¡No! :'v

Miko: se lo merecía ;v

¿Y ahora que?…

Miko: ¡Regresaremos a Wonderland! *muerde el pan y salta hacia la madriguera* Wiii~ :D

Continuará(?)

* * *

Miko: y he aqui el capitulo 3 :v

Niko: despues de cinco siglos 7-7

Miko: pero lo subi ;v

Niko: =_=U

Miko: y bueno…si no entienden el principio…pueden pasar a leer el segundo capitulo con DatenSempai ;v…recuerden que esta historia es de las dos :v

Niko: y el proximo capitulo estara a cargo de ella :v

Miko: y yo no lo subire por que nos turnamos por capitulos, al igual que el dos :v…o tal vez lo suba pero no se(?) XD

Niko: y eso es todo ;v

Miko y Niko: Bye-nee~ :v /


End file.
